bondlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros Tenkaichi
Super Smash Bros. Tenkaichi ''(also known as Super Smash Brothers: Tenkaichi, abbreviated as SSBT)'' is a hypothetical video game created by LeeHatake93. It would be released for the Nintendo 3DS, Wii and Wii U, and would be a crossover of Nintendo's Super Smash Bros and the Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi series. It would also include a few third party characters from Super Smash Bros Brawl and characters from Tenkaichi Storm Resurreccion. Story The story takes place shortly after the events of Brawl and after the Majin Buu Saga. An unknown figure, who seemingly knows about the existence of the Multiverse, managed to collect the seven Dragon Balls and traveled to the Smash Realm. With the wish granted by Shenron, the figure revived all of the fallen villains (the Saiyans, Frieza, Cell, Majin Buu, Master Hand, and Tabuu) and brought forth a portal merging the realms of Nintendo and Dragon Ball Z. Soon the heroes and villains of each realm meet and battle each other while the mysterious figure acts out his hidden agenda. Gameplay The gameplay would be like that of Super Smash Bros Brawl for the Wii version, and a mix of Brawl, Tenkaichi Tag Team, and Ultimate Tenkaichi for the Wii U version. Both versions would include quick-time event boss battles like in Ultimate Tenkaichi. Both version would feature transformations and clashable techniques (similar to the Tenkaichi series) Playable Characters Parenthesis () indicate a character's transformations, alternate forms, or Pokemon (for Pokemon trainers). Asterisks (*) indicates a fusion that can only be formed with the new Fusion Smash Ball item. Nintendo: *Mario (Starman Mario) *Luigi (Starman Luigi) *Peach *Yoshi (Super Dragon) *Wario (Wario-Man) *Waluigi *Bowser (Giga Bowser) *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *King K, Rool *Link (Wolf Link & Midna) *Zelda/Shiek *Ganondorf (Beast Ganon) *Young Link (Deku, Goron, Zora, Fierce Deity) *Skull Kid (Majora's Wrath) *Ghirahim (True Form) *Samus (Zero Suit Samus) *Kirby (Copied Forms) *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Fox *Falco *Wolf *Pikachu *Jigglypuff *Lucario *Mewtwo *Zoroark *Pokemon Trainer Red (Blastoise, Venusaur, Charizard) *N (Reshiram, Zekrom) *Ness *Lucas *Marth *Ike *Captain Falcon *R.O.B *Pit *Ice Climbers *Olimar *Mr. Game & Watch *Solid Snake *Sonic the Hedgehog (Super Sonic) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Super Shadow) *Tabuu *Mii (Custom) Dragon Ball Characters: *Goku (Kaioken, Super Saiyan 3, Super Gogeta*) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan, Vegito*, Super Vegito*) *GT Goku (Super Saiyan 4) *GT Vegeta (Super Saiyan 4) *Gogeta (Super Saiyan 4) *Ultimate Gohan *Gotenks (Super Saiyan 3) *Future Trunks *Future Gohan *Piccolo *Krillin *Bardock *Tarble *Android 16 *Android 17 *Android 18 *Raditz *Nappa *Frieza (Final Form) *Cell (Perfect Cell) *Cooler (Final Form Cooler) *Super Buu (Gohan Absorbed) *Majin Buu *Uub *Tapion *Janemba *Bojack *Hatchiyack *Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) *Baby Vegeta (Golden Great Ape) *Omega Shenron Guest Characters: *Naruto Uzumaki (Sage Mode, Nine-Tailed Chakra Mode) *Sasuke Uchiha (Susano'o) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Bankai, Final Getsuga Tensho) New Characters/Fusions: *Super Buu (Tabuu Absorbed) *Fierce Vegito (Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) * Custom Hero (Custom) The Pokemon Trainer Red is the same trainer from Brawl, except he is now in his HeartGold/SoulSilver appearance as opposed to his FireRed/LeafGreen version. As Red is now older, his Squirtle and Ivysaur have evolved into Blastoise and Venusaur, respectively. Stages Stages are taken from the entire Super Smash Bros series, as well as recent Nintendo titles. Dragon Ball stages are also featured in this game. Nintendo: *Battlefield *Final Destination *Mushroom Kingdom *Bowser's Castle *Luigi's Mansion *Yoshi's Island *Mario Circuit *75m *Rumble Falls *Skyworld *Bridge of Eldin *Skyloft *Great Bay *Inside the Moon *New Pork City *Norfair *Frigate Orpheon *Castle Siege *New Port Aero Drive *Halberd *Green Hill Zone *Shadow Moses Island *PictoChat *Lylat Cruise *Distant Planet *Summit *Flat Zone 2 *WarioWare Inc. *Pokemon Stadium *N's Castle *Saffron City *The Distortion World *Subspace Dragon Ball: *Namek *World Martial Arts Tournament *Kami's Lookout *Supreme Kai's World *Underworld *Planet Vegeta *West City *Cell Games *Hyperbolic Time Chamber Other Stages: *Waterfall of Truth *Chamber of the Nine-Tails *Karakura Town Trivia *This would be the first Super Smash Bros to include non-video game characters. *It would also be the first to have a character creation system. *This game is the first of a trilogy. It is followed by a spiritual successor, PlayStation All-Stars Storm, ''which, in turn, is followed by ''Shonen Jump All-Stars Brawl. Gallery Smash Bros Tenkaichi Logo.png|The Logo for the game, using Smash Bros' current logo and Tenkaichi's classic logo Fierce Vegito.png|Fierce Vegito. one of the characters exclusive to Super Smash Bros Tenkaichi Mewtwo.png|Artwork of Mewtwo in Tenkaichi Style Category:Video Games Category:Nintendo-Only Games